Walking Down a Familiar Road
by Kagari Higuchi
Summary: A puddle of blood. Lost memories. And one line that could change everything. Shinichi had no idea that those four words could make such an impact. Hints of KaitoxShinichi and implied HakubaxRan and HattorixKazuka -Oneshot-


**Walking Down a Familiar Road**

**A/N:** Well this is my first fic in about five years, and my first one on this account so I'm prepared for flames and the likes. I originally didn't plan on uploading this but I decided why not since I ended up finishing it anyways. So here's my piece of… something. Hope you don't hate it too bad.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan, Gosho-sensei does

**Warning:** OOC-ness probably

* * *

It was cold. Why was it cold?

He forced himself up from where he was lying on the cold cement.

He appeared to be on a… roof? Why was he on a roof? He could've sworn he was just in the Kudo mansion, sitting in the library, sitting by the fire and sipping a cup of coffee… waiting for… who was he waiting for? And how did he know that place was called the Kudo mansion?

He could remember a flash of indigo something and messy… hair? Or was that fur?

A kiss and someone walking out the door and a promise to visit a Shin-chan later. Who was Shin-chan and that boy, who was he?

He gripped his head as images started to swirl in his mind.

He could picture two arguing males, one blonde and the other had an Osakan accent. He could remember snippets of words like "KID" and "heist" but nothing else. That same boy from before was there too, standing right beside him and laughing.

A frown made its way onto his face and he slowly removed his hands from his head.

Who were those people? Better yet, who was he? It would probably be better to answer those questions later. His current concern was figuring out why his body felt so stiff. His hair too felt like it had been glued in the back.

He looked down at himself and saw that he was caked in something dark brown from head to toe. There was a puddle of the same stuff beneath him and he suspected that it had dried in his hair, clumping it together.

Loud noises from below started him out of his thoughts.

He forced himself to crawl to the edge of the roof where he could see police cars speed by and impulsively, he felt the need to follow them. Odd…

The wind started to pick up, and with his curiosity satisfied, he pulled himself back, shivering. He started rubbing at his arms, trying to warm himself up but soon gave up on the idea. It was too cold for that to help much.

It took him another moment to notice all the snow on the roof, his lack of a jacket and his ripped shirt before he realized why he was so cold.

He frowned at this revelation and got up from his crouched position and made his way over to the door he could see on the other side of the roof.

His hand was hovering over the doorknob when he felt something in his pocket vibrate. It was a cell phone.

He looked at it warily as the name "Hattori Heiji" flashed on the screen before he decided to pick it up.

"Hello…?"

"Kudo!" He winced at the volume of the scream. " Where are ya? Ya were suppos'd ta be 'ere ten minutes ago! Kuroba's been callin ya nonstop and now he's drivin' everyone nuts. Ya better have not gotten wrapped up in anotha' case! Oi! Are ya listening Kudo!"

"Is that my name?"

"Wha-?"

"Kudo. Is that my name?"

"Course it is baka! Kudo Shinichi, kokosei meitantei. Ya being weird Kudo." He could hear a bit of worry in "Hattori's" voice but paid it no mind.

He finally knew his name.

Shinichi turned his attention back to the phone when he heard other voices join in. he ended the call and slipped the phone back into his pants pocket, turned the doorknob and made his way down the stairs

* * *

Shinichi wandered through the building, dutifully ignoring the stares of all the passersby.

He glanced around, trying to figure out where he was and was able to recognize a few cubicles and desks covered in papers and manila folders.

Shinichi walked into one of the cubicles and flipped open a folder. The action felt as natural as breathing and Shinichi couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity from it.

Shaking his head, Shinichi continued to flip through the folder before closing it and walking out of the room.

With his back facing the hall, and intent on making it out of the building, Shinichi failed to notice somebody behind him making a call with a worried look in their eyes.

* * *

Shinichi continued to wander through the streets, letting his body lead him as he tuned out the world.

Shinichi eventually found himself by the riverbank some time later and deciding he had nothing better to do, Shinichi sat down on the bank and began to think.

It wasn't much longer until Shinichi head the sound of a car door coming up on the road behind him. He heard the sounds of car doors opening and slamming closed but paid it no heed.

At least, not until he felt two arms wrap around him from behind and he was forcibly turned around and subjected to possibly the tightest hug ever.

Even though Shinichi had no idea who this maniac was, his body seemed to. The panic that had risen within him had all but disappeared as fast as it came and Shinichi couldn't help but snuggle into the body before him.

Shinichi felt so right in this stranger's arms was happy to stay that way but it seemed luck was not on his side. The stranger gently pushed him back and Shinichi looked up from where his face was snuggling into the stranger's chest and took a good look at his face.

Messy brown hair framed an angular face and indigo eyes were opened wide in… fear? A voice in the back of Shinichi's mind recalled that this was one of the boys from the memory that came to him when he woke up on the roof. Glancing down the stranger's face, Shinichi saw the boy's mouth open and close, letting loose a stream of words.

Ah. He probably should've paid attention. Now the boy was shaking him.

"Shin-chan? What's wrong?" Shinichi just blinked blankly up at the boy before him and opened his mouth to answer when movement behind the man caught his eye.

"Oi Kudo! We've been looking all- why're ya covered in blood! Tha hell happened!" A tanned boy wearing a cap made his way over, following by a pretty ponytailed brunette girl. Going by the voice, this was most likely the boy he had been talking to over the phone, the one named Hattori.

Shinichi blinked blankly as the words registered in his mind. Blood? Oh, that was probably what the dried brown stuff was. Oddly enough, he only felt a slight discomfort at the thought.

Shinichi's musing was cut short as he noticed more movement behind the tanned man and he directed his attention there.

He could see a blonde man and a long haired brunette girl come around from the other side of the car. He thought they seemed pretty close but maybe that was just his imagination.

Shinichi started to zone out as the pair made their way over. His attention was forcefully brought back to the man before him. The tightening grip the man had on his arms was beginning to hurt.

"Shinichi please say something! You're really scaring me!" Indigo orbs were glazed over in fear and Shinichi felt an odd pull on his heart as he reached up to cup the familiar cheek.

"What happened Shin-chan? One moment we were waiting for you at the station, and the next thing we know, Ran-chan gets a call from Satou-keiji that she saw you wandering around the police station dazed and covered in blood!

Shinichi blinked up at him, he was doing that a lot today. He could briefly remember a chase happening, taking him onto the roof with two other men, followed by a gunshot before one of the men fell right in front of him. He could also briefly remember the sensation of taking a blow to the head from behind and then darkness.

Shinichi looked around once again, and noticing that the long haired brunette and blonde male had joined them, decided to ask the one thing he had been pondering since he had been grabbed by the messy brunette male.

"Do I know you?"

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: **Well that's the end of that. Shorter than I originally intended but what can I do. So review and tell me how you liked it, or hated it?


End file.
